MENTIRAS
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Matsumoto ha comprendido que es imposible que él regrese, ha sido consiente de eso desde hace mucho pero prefiere aferrarse a las falsas promesas de su capitan antes de dejarlo ir.


**- MENTIRAS - **

El capitán de la décima división del Gotei 13 miró aburrido el reloj sobre su escritorio, sobre su palma descansaba su mentón suspiró haciendo que su singular mechón se elevará por un momento hasta quedar de nuevo en su posición. Miró hacía la puerta y enseguida dirigió su vista de nuevo al reloj, repitió la misma operación un tiempo más, el suficiente como para que una ligera vena saltara de su cien.

Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca que amenazaba con pasar de ser divertida a una de absoluta molestia. Estaba seguró que si no fuese una mujer hace tiempo que le hubiera soltado algunas palabrotas, no es que su léxico en ese ámbito fuese muy extenso pero había estado presente en más de una ocasión cuando Shunsui enumeraba todo lo vil que podía llegar a ser el capitán del 11 escuadrón, que dejaría de ser un genio si no recordase esas palabras.

Pero después de todo, su profesión y la compañía con aquella shinigami le había ofrecido la oportunidad de desarrollar el don de la paciencia.

Tamborileó sus dedos sobre la madera, dejó que el tiempo siguiera su curso entre suspiros y resignado a que tendría que ocuparse de todo el mismo desvió su mirada de la puerta hacia la pila de papeles que tendría que llenar el solo.

**-"¡¡¡TAAA...III...CHOOOO, OHAYOOOO!!!"-**

La rubia mujer entró con su radiante e impecable semblante, saludando con su típico chillón y seductor tono de voz.

**-"Matsumoto, creí haberte dicho que íbamos a entrar a las 5:00 de la mañana, son más de las 6:00, se puede saber el porque de tu retraso"- **Demandó saber el joven capitán mirando con sus irascibles ojos a la joven teniente que hizo caso omiso de aquella mirada y sonriendo explicó sus motivos.

**-"Taicho desde luego que no olvide la hora, pero consideré que yo debo de dormir mínimo ocho horas y ayer me tuvo trabajando hasta tarde. Pero no ponga esa cara ya estoy aquí y no es tan tarde"- **

Rangiku no dejó en ningún momento de mirarlo con su luminosa y cálida sonrisa, se acercó hasta su escritorio y rebuscó en los cajones revolviendo y sacando papeles hasta que dio con lo que estaba buscando, cerró las gavetas dejando algunos papeles a medio salir y su escritorio peor de lo que de por si se encontraba. Sonrió triunfal exponiendo frente a ella su gran tomo de edición especial de la revista _Musumet koi _, que ese mes era dedicado exclusivamente a tips, consejos, secretos y remedios que toda mujer debe de saber para conquistar a un hombre.

Fue observada detenidamente por el chico, impresionado de que tan pronto llegase se acercará a su escritorio y pusiera a revisar los papeles seguró que en breve iniciaría con su trabajo, pero decir que le causó un gran shock ver a la rubia exponer su revista como si se encontrará en la reunión de mujeres shinigami, sería una reacción que poco se asemejaba a la real.

**-"Matsumoto que es lo que haces"- **Pronunció arrastrando las palabras y partiendo por la mitad el pincel que sostenía, cuando su teniente lo pasó de largo y se tumbo cual larga era sobre el sofá con la revista por sobre su cabeza.

**-"Leo"- **Respondió como si fuese lo más obvio y natural del mundo.

Hitsugaya se vio cruelmente tentando a tomar el reloj y lanzárselo a la mujer pero se conformó con lanzarle una mortal mirada, que como era de suponerse Matsumoto no la notó y empezó a trabajar.

**-"TAAII...CHOO"-**

La vocecilla de la mujer provocó que sobre el informe recién terminado apareciera un decorativo rayón a lo largo de la hoja. Levantó la vista cuidando que notará su molestia, pero para su cruel desgracia se topó con los pechos de la mujer, trayendo con ello la reacción esperada.

Matsumoto notó el sonrojo del joven capitán, mirando en primer lugar su pecho para después dirigir su mirada a él y restándole importancia al hecho continuó hablando.

**-"Vamos taicho ya debería de estar acostumbrado. Pero miré"- **Habló poniendo sobre el escritorio la revista y señalando con su dedo un articulo.

Hitsugaya hizo un mohín su nariz y miró de reojo sin mucho animo la revista. La rubia mujer sonrió con malicia al ver como el rostro de su capitán iba subiendo de tono hasta un carmín.

El articulo rezaba lo que dedujo Toushirou era una mediocre investigación acerca de los sucesos más comunes por los cuales una mujer alejaba al amor de su vida, por si eso no fuese suficiente incluía tips y consejos para evitarlo y aspectos que podrías llegar a detectar.

Se preguntó porque su teniente continuaba siendo tan aficionada a ese tipo de revistas, si prácticamente según las palabras escritas ellas tenían la culpa de alejar _"a su amor verdadero". _

**-"Interesante articulo, cierto Taicho, pero eso no era lo que quería que viera, sino esto"- **

Y frente sus ojos se encontraba un tipo realizando posees que en definitiva no eran típicos en un hombre, al menos no en ese mundo.

**-"No cree que el modelo se parece a usted capitán"- **Matsumoto entrecerró sus ojos examinando detenidamente al shinigami, torció levemente la boca mientras tomaba el mentón del chico y lo movía hacia los lados, arriba y abajo, buscando el perfil perfecto de su capitán hasta que concluyó satisfecha. **–"Creo que debería audicionar para la próxima sección fotográfica, le vendría bien ese trabajo, al menos podría lucir ropa más linda que ésta y hasta podría posar para sesión de trajes de baño"- **

Antes de que la mujer soltará su burlesca risa, Hitsugaya se puso de pie golpeando con sus palmas la madera logrando con esto que Rangiku diera un paso atrás y lo mirará con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

**-"Basta Matsumoto, puedes irte dejando de tantas tonterías no me interesa ver que es lo que dice tu tonta revista, ni mucho menos pienso prestarme a tus juegos. Debería de considerar buscar un remplazó tuyo, creo que éste no es un buen trabajo para ti"- **

La shinigami notó como sus normalmente pacíficos ojos azules irradiaban ahora una genuina cólera, abrió sus labios para decir algo pero su voz la había abandonado, y para cuando su cuerpo abandonó el estado de estupefacción el hombre ya se encontraba trabajando en sus informes, había hecho a un lado la revista y escribía como si el papel se fuese a rasgar en cualquier momento.

**-"Lo lamento tanto Hitsugaya Taicho, mi intención nunca fue ofenderlo"- **

Se disculpó dolida con voz débil, tomando su revista yéndose a sentar en su escritorio y dedicándose a su trabajo.

Toushiro escuchó su voz quebrada y débil pero no le tomó importancia, su adrenalina aún se encontraba dominando su cerebro como para ponerse a pensar que había sido muy duro al tratar así a su teniente. Hasta que percibió el extraño silencio que inundaba su alrededor, incluso podía escuchar el ruido proveniente de las otras divisiones sin mucho esfuerzo, cuando en otros días lo único que escuchaba era la aguda voz de la mujer.

Dejó el pincel sobre el tintero y miró hacia donde Matsumoto trabajaba, asegurándose de que la pila de documentos hiciera la labor de muro, Toushiro se sorprendió al notar que si prestaba atención aparte del suave desliz del pincel también se escuchaba un ligero sollozo; frunció preocupado el ceño, ella no solía ser del tipo de mujeres que llorarán con facilidad, trato de alzarse discretamente para poder verla mejor notando como su cabeza se mantenía perfectamente agachada cubierta por el manto de finos hilos dorados. Pero cuando se acercaba a ella Rangiku se puso de pie y apresurándose a disculparse nuevamente salió de la oficina.

A pesar de que notó como las lágrimas caían por su rostro considero que lo mejor era no seguirla.

--------------------------

Tan pronto cerró la puerta tras ella echó a correr sin definir una dirección, dejando sencillamente que sus pies se agotarán y terminarán por frenar en cualquier lugar, eso sería lo de menos lo único que necesitaba era alejar tantos recuerdos que se agolpaba en su pecho.

Se sentía como una tonta porque sabía que lo sucedido en la mañana no era para tanto y que ella cargaba con buena parte de culpa, pero también sabía que continuaba siendo una frágil y miedosa chiquilla, ocultando sus temores tras falsas sonrisas, alimentando sus esperanzas e ilusiones con infantiles deseos de vivir y alejándose de aquella fría y agonizante soledad al lado de sus amigos.

Pero esa débil muralla entre su fortaleza enclenque y su férreo temor al abandono era fácilmente quebrada, provocándole que sus fantasmas aflorarán consumiendo su débil llama.

Aminoró su velocidad cuando sus pies se volvieron de mantequilla, y trotando atravesó las puertas del Seireiten, vagando un tiempo por los alrededor del Roukungai , notando que el deprimente ambiente tan lleno de pobreza y rostros cenizos, que han permitido que sus esperanzas y anhelos muriesen indudablemente a la par que sus cuerpos se consumían no ayudo para animarla.

Detuvo su andar cuando se topo de frente con una muralla, miró hacia su derecha y descubrió con pesar que su cuerpo inconscientemente la había conducido hasta ahí.

_-"Gin"- _pronunció su nombre con un suave susurró. _–"Porque Gin, porque lo hiciste... fuiste un estúpido al tenderme tu mano aquella noche y más estúpida fui yo al aceptarla, nunca debí de hacerlo lo mejor hubiera sido que me dejarás morir bajo la copiosa lluvia invernal"-_

_-"Juntos por siempre .. es una promesa cierto Rangiku"-_

Antes aquellas palabras las había escuchado y acogido como una liberadora promesa de que nunca más se encontraría sola, realmente había sido feliz en ese entonces sin preocuparse por su triste pasado enfocándose únicamente en su presente y porvenir con aquel hombre que le tendió su mano como quien lanza un salvavidas a un naufrago.

Pero pronto descubrió que todo había sido una cruel quimera y que para cuando abrió sus ojos su mundo volvió a tornarse sombrío, Gin la había traicionado ... o ¿había sido ella quien lo traicionará al no seguirlo?, pero por encima de eso le había mentido y la había abandonado, dejándola a su suerte y dejando que se abriera camino completamente sola como no lo hacía desde hace años.

Y ahora había escuchado palabras similares de su capitán y de su único y verdadero amigo. Sonrió tristemente al reconocer que continuaba temiéndole a la soledad, miró su amargo reflejo en un cristal roto y se avergonzó al ver su rostro bañado en un incompresible llanto, puso su palma a la altura de su corazón y suspiró rendida ante el sentimiento de gratitud aún vigente hacía Gin.

Merodeó un rato más por las gastadas y transitadas calles del Rukongai esperando que junto con el cansancio físico llegase la tranquilidad que necesitaba para regresar al lado de su capitán. Aun era incapaz de pensar con claridad y el recuerdo del hombre que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido e inalcanzable para ella aun abarcaba su mente.

Supo que se encontraba de nuevo en el Seretei al escuchar el respetuoso saludo con que algunas personas se dirigían hacía ella, atravesó las puertas que la conducían al recinto de la 10ma. División, deteniéndose más adelante cerca del estanque que se encontraba a solo unos metros de su oficina, se hincó frente a él y sin apartar su vista de su reflejo en el agua hundió sus manos, percibiendo el drástico cambio de temperaturas. Sintió como el frío del agua se clavaba en sus manos y cuando tuvo el mismo efecto en su rostro se dio cuenta que junto al descenso de temperatura había llegado la noche.

Suspiró abatida dejando el agua correr entre sus dedos mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro.

**-"Matsumoto"-** La voz de su superior fue un incomodo sonido interrumpiendo sus recuerdos.

**-"Taicho lamento mucho lo sucedido en la mañana. ¿Podrías perdonarme?; por favor"-** Pidió ignorando su presencia aun cuando ya se encontraba a su lado

**-"Ya lo había hecho"-** El joven capitán apartó su vista de la mujer mirando ahora al frente más allá de la blanca y sólida muralla. **–"Matsumoto que ocurrió, tu no acostumbras a comportarte de esa forma y rara vez te disculpas porque no es común que cometas errores. Fue por él ¿cierto?, haz vuelto a pensar en Ichimaru Gin"- **Esta vez observó su reacción por el rabillo del ojo.

La mujer fijo aún más la vista sobre el agua notando el reflejo de ambos, contuvo un instante la respiración mientras sentía como el nombre de Gin comenzaba a quemar su interior provocando que sus ojos se volvieran cristalinos y sus labios temblaron cuando trató de hablar.

**-"Es imposible no hacerlo, todos los días desde su traición lo he hecho, antes lo hacía de manera consiente usando la lógica y tratando de entender porque lo hizo, pero hoy mis sentimientos me han traicionado y quisiera que alguien me diera alguna respuesta a tantas preguntas. Quisiera volver a verlo, tenerlo de frente y exigirle me diga que dirección va a elegir para no preocuparme la próxima vez que se aleje"-**

Limpió con su mano las lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas esforzándose por mantener la claridad en su voz, pero aquello se evaporó cuando sintió como los brazos de su superior la rodeaban, trato de mantener la compostura, de alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos y luchó por contener el temblor que comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Se aferró con toda su fuerza a la ropa del hombre dándose cuenta de cómo lentamente su alma se desmoronaba con los últimos extractos de felicidad que Gin había dejado impresos en ella, dejó fluir su llanto con libertad percibiendo la comprensión de su superior.

**-"Todo estará bien te lo aseguró que algún día él volverá. Lo hará porque estoy seguro que también piensa en ti; allá donde sea que se encuentre él regresará lo juro"-** Le dijo con su voz pausada y que a pesar de preocuparse por ella continuaba guardando la serenidad que lo caracteriza.

La mujer escuchó sus palabras apaciguando por ese instante su llanto mientras que asentía moviendo ligeramente su rostro, pero pasado un tiempo volvió a esconder su rostro entre el pecho del hombre dejando sobre la tela el amargo llanto.

**-"Lo hará, él regresará"-**

Murmuró después de un largo periodo donde el único sonido que había escuchado el capitán habían sido los sollozos de su teniente, él asintió aunque ella no lo notará pero ambos habían comprendido las mentiras detrás de sus propias palabras. Así que Hitsugaya se lamentó por ser incapaz de mantener la veracidad de sus palabras.

Matsumoto sabía que el capitán de la 3ra división nunca regresaría, que la ambición que siempre lo había acompañado y lo había ayudado en el pasado a lograr sus objetivos finalmente había sido más grande que todo; con esa avaricia trazó nuevos planes, se había convencido que dentro de ellos sencillamente no tenía ningún lugar. Y puesto que ella, Rangiku Matsumoto había dejado de existir en la vida del hombre era imposible que regresará a su lado como solía hacerlo cuando él la había salvado.

No fue hasta esa tarde que logró comprenderlo, la sociedad de las almas desde hace mucho dejó de ser su hogar, la próxima vez que lo viera ya sus ojos no lo harían con amor tendría que acostumbrarse a verlo como su enemigo, a combatir contra él y no con él y solo entonces; Si es que el destino les guardaba un último encuentro pacifico sería únicamente cuando él muriera y ella contemplará de nuevo ese extraño rostro pacifico mientras pedía en su nombre algún tipo de perdón para su alma.

Cerró sus ojos ahora que la serenidad había vuelto a ella y mantuvo un instante la imagen de Gin en su mente antes de dejarla morir junto a sus preciados recuerdos.

* * *

Uno de esos extraños fics que uno crea pero tarda mucho en decidirse a publicarlo. Mi pareja favorita de todo Bleach, por más peros y contras que existan Gin-Matsu, aunque en el fondo sienta que esa relación nunca se consumará, si ya puedo imaginarme al magnifico Tite-sama dibujando la escena que dará fin a esta relación.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
